Breath Of Fire: Quarter Moon
by Raging Dragon
Summary: Ryu Miyazaki the legendary Dragon warrior must gather those who have the power to open the Quarter moon to free to world from evil
1. Default Chapter

Breath of Fire: The quarter moon.

The Rain poured through the quiet streets of Morlon. Recent political decisions had made sure that everybody stayed off the streets unless they could help it. Vice general Seth of the royal army stared from his window. The commander of the army and the king had been acting odd recently. Seth looked back on the day that it all changed.

*~Flashback~*

The sun shined and the weather was fantastic as the youth and his superiors rode in their carrage across the fields on winlan. 

"Calm down Seth or you'll anger the king" barked the voice of Royce, the commander. Seth laughed sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Sorry sir but this is my first real mission and I just cant wait till we get some action". Seth replied voice full of energy. The king heartily laughed alongside Seth and Royce. The king was a decent ruler who showed true compassion for his people. 

"Don't worry bout the young un Royce, I was like that once too if you recall? And so were you if memory serves". Seth loved these carefree days but this was the last as the carrage shook and exploded from around them. 

Seth didn't remember what else happened that day but he awoke in the hospital wing of the palace with a scar running down his cheek. That day Royce and the King were never the same, they spoke in mechanical voices and they blamed the incident on the power of the dragon.

*~End Flashback~*

It always pained Seth to try and figure out what had happened that day and he filled with anger as he was the only one who noticed the change in his superiors and if he tried to bring it up he was blasted and sentenced to hard labour. He'd had enough of this so he set off for the truth grabbing his cloak on the way out.

Elsewhere at the gate of the town a stranger leapt over the walls evading the gaurds. Dropping low into an alleyway he pulled off his hood to reveal a face completely free from battle wounds yet his eyes seemed strange as one was golden. His hair shimmered in the moonlight with the pale blue. He pulled a sheet of parchment from his cloak and uttered.

"I'm finally here".

The alarms went off throughout the town and guards headed towards the palace. The blue haired stranger peered from the alleyway to find a scar faced warrior fighting off the whole fleet of guards single handed in an attempt to escape. The stranger gazed at the scar, the prophecy must be true!!!.

The stranger threw off his cloak to reveal brown travellers trousers and a white sleeveless shirt, with a sword strapped to the belt. The stranger stepped out into the street to face the guards.

"I am Ryu Miyazaki!!!!!!, I believe it's me you should be worried about !!!". The guards turned and saw who they were facing and the swords clashed on into the early hours of the morning.

How was this?????, I don't think it's the best I can do but I felt this could be a great story if I can ever figure out how the hell to put it into decent words even though it sounds great in my head hehe. Please R+R and give me any tips you feel I need.


	2. Supreme power

Breath Of Fire Quarter Moon part 2 Disclaimer. I don't own breath of fire just most of the characters I created for this Fic, Capcom owns BOF the lucky blighters  
  
Ryu's Sword slipped from his sweaty palms at the cobbled streets fell silent. His Blue hair mopped onto his head and a slight splash of blood stained his face, at this point he wasn't sure if it was his own of that of one of the wounded soldiers that lay at his feet. Seth stared at this newcomer, Normally low class soldiers shouldn't have given him that much trouble. Seth's blond hair was also stained with blood and his cloak had been slashed beyond repair, so he discarded it. His war torn face turned to Ryu, it was curious. Seth felt some kind of connection, an almost sensual feeling. It was almost as if they had met before. Seth was the first to speak, "Thanks for your help, we must leave now or they'll send Royce and trust me when I say you don't want to fight him.". Seth then gave Ryu a notion to run and both of them fled the city by clearing the walls just as Ryu had done to get in.  
  
The sun had risen by the time both of them had cleared the city. Ryu led Seth to what at first glance looked like a rock. Ryu spoke up when Seth looked baffled by this hideout. "Don't worry, believe you will go through the rock and you will. You might wanna take it at a run if you're a bit scared".  
  
Seth focused, he had no reason to believe Ryu was lying to him seeing as he had been assisted by him. Seth trusted Ryu and ran straight at the massive rock and ended up crashing into a young girl. He looked up and realised he wasn't in the desert anymore but in the middle of a large resistance hideout. Ryu appeared at Seth's side and spoke. "It's time I told you why I have led you here"  
  
Ryu had gathered a small group of just 4 people around him. "Most of you already know why I need to speak to you but it's time I told you the beginning". The young girl Seth had knocked over was the only one who looked surprised to be here, Seth held his composure. "All of you are familiar with the legend of the hero of destiny I trust" Agreement rose through the group "The hero of destiny plunged his sword into The demon of darkness which in return sealed them both inside the moon. The time has come to free that hero if we are to defeat the demon of darkness in his inevitable return. The only way to free him though is with the keys but the keys are actually people and your in the room with 2 of them right now". The 2 men who were also in this meeting gave dark looks at Seth and the young girl. "You mean to say I'm some puppet???. Sorry Ryu but I don't buy into that legend crap. I'm outta here" Seth stormed from the room and plunged himself back into the desert.  
  
Noon had struck the clearing Seth seemed to have been walking for hours when Seth suddenly shuddered as if a giant freeze had been showered over him. A shadow appeared in front of Seth. The arm gave away who it was, Nobody but Royce had a Military Rifle instead of an Arm. "SetH, YOu HaVE BeTrAYEd uS". This was bad, Seth drew his sword and prepared to give it all he had. Royce continued to chant "SetH, YOu HaVE BeTrAYEd uS SetH, YOu HaVE BeTrAYEd uS SetH, YOu HaVE BeTrAYEd uS" And blasted Seth with such a power shot it blew him backwards.  
  
Fading in and out of consciousness Seth felt himself with an empty desolate feeling, Wait there's a voice. "Sorry pal but Seth, isn't going anywhere with you and I wont let you kill him either". That was Ryu's voice!!!. The pain receeded, "if this was dying maybe its not so bad" he thought to himself. A face popped up in front of him. "Your ok now mister, you've gotta watch this coz he's gunna do it!"  
  
Ryu faced Royce, if this guy was anything special then Ryu had no choice. His Golden eye flickered and the Aura began to build. The pillar of light erupted around his body and the sand beneath him began to spiral up in the energy. His body lifted from the ground and the sand obstructed the view of what was happening. Seth shuddered, he hadn't been this scared since the day his mother died. The girl on the other hand looked calm as if she'd seen this before. An almighty Yell filled the area as the spiralling sand erupted showing Ryu or what he had become.  
  
Wings stuck out from Ryu's bare back and what was trousers now appeared to be red fur and clawed toes. His hair had changed from pale blue to the lightest Silver and his face remained the same except for both of his eyes were now gold. Ryu stared at Royce and cocked his head to provoke the attack. Royce let out a volley of shots which Ryu dodged easily "Come on, the way Seth spoke of you I expected a challenge for 1% of my full power". This was not the time to play so Ryu thrust himself at Royce and threw a punch combo at him sending him flying into an area of rocks causing it to come crashing down upon him.  
  
Ryu turned around mid flight, grabbed Seth and the girl and flew back to the Rocky hideout. Seth was flabbergasted, how was such power fathomable???. Ryu disappeared into what looked like a collection of particles separating and re-assembling to show the old Ryu. "Will you hear me out this time seth???, this really does relate to you and this war wont be won with just me alone". Seth nodded and stared at the little girl, she also possessed amazing power to heal him like that. "This way Seth, you too Caitlin. This time I'll let you know all I can tell you right now. . . . . . . . . . Just hear me out"  
  
What Will Ryu tell Seth that could possibly explain the display he showed???. Find out next time. 


	3. The Gang Introduced

-1Authors note- It's back! I hope it's better than before but I'm going to give this a good shot!

Disclaimer-I don't own BOF, Capcom does!

Chapter 3- The gang introduced

Darkness had fallen on the desert. How many hours had it been since that power had erupted from this spot? The young man stood staring at the discarded puppet of Commander Royce. The young man's features were not visible due to being concealed in a cloak made of the darkest black satin. 'As expected. The young dragon offspring is definatly worthy of his S-Rank threat rating. The committee will be most amused at this.' The man pulled out a small audio recorder and spoke into it 'Target has registered high on the power scale, Royce was obviously no match for him and never could have been. Will recover the body and return to headquarters' He glanced upwards at the full moon and laughed bitterly before slowly gathering the broken body of Royce and walking back towards the capital.

_Earlier That Day_

Back inside the Facility, Seth couldn't help but ponder over what had happened . His Blond fringe arched over his sweat drenched forehead . _'Was that real?'_ He thought to himself. Ryu noticed his glazed expression and assured him 'You'll understand once you listen, I can explain everything you just saw'.

(Authors note: I never described what Seth looked like and I don't have time to re-write the awful first chapter. Seth is basically 27, has a Scar running down his cheek, Blond Hair average length, Medium height, Dressed in a Black Tunic with Black travelling trousers.)

Ryu lead Seth and the young Girl, who Seth gathered was called Caitlin, down a long narrow passageway to what looked like a meeting area. It wasn't overly large but it's distinguishing feature was the round table which the four strangers that Seth had seen earlier had remained seated.

'You took your time Miyazaki, I could have done it in half the time and with half the effort' Boasted a large feline looking man with Tattoos running down his bare chest and also garnishing up through his nose to make two sharp points on his forehead. He as dressed in a pair of White, loose fitting trousers with a hole for his tale at the back. His grin suggested that he was a rival to Ryu in the competitive sense. 'Calm down Sennen! I got the job done didn't I?'. To Sennen's right there was a woman who's dark purple hair remained tightly bound in a bun. She merely nodded to acknowledge that they had returned. She was dressed in what looked like a Ruthanian Military uniform. The Ruthanain's were allied with Morlon but fought in different armour. They were a female orientated society and bore a jumpsuit of deep Lilac with an armour plate across their chests, gauntlets on their arms and Shin guards. Her face was pretty enough in Seth's eyes but she gave him the impression that she despised him from first sight.

Sat opposite her was a ditsy looking girl who looked like she'd been drinking as her Frizzy brown hair was in a state and her eyes were bloodshot. It also carried the scent of whiskey on her breath. Seth was almost taken aback by this girl, she didn't even look 18? And finally there was a lively looking Teenager beside the previous teen comforting her as she'd been sick over her green robe. He was dressed in an attire similar to Seth besides his Toga being blue and his Trousers being white.

Ryu sat at the table and indicated for Seth and Caitlin to do the same. Caitlin looked about 8 years old and was full of energy. Her Platinum blonde hair bobbed up and down as she jumped into her chair. Her white dress made her look angelic. 'First things first' Ryu announced 'I think I better introduce you Seth to your team members now.' Ryu introduced each of them in turn as Sennen, Valeria, Wanda and Maroda. 'As I was saying before, each of you hold a part in this legacy but not all of you are capable of opening a seal on the Moon however each of you has incredible talents that will be an asset.' Seth looked around the room at everyone's now stony, sombre faces. 'Sennen, your inane fighting ability combined with your instincts makes you a force to be reckoned with. Valeria is our technology expert, there isn't a vehicle in the world that she cant command! Wanda is an expert mage although she does tend to drink a bit too much' Ryu paused with his sigh of exasperation as Wanda began to vomit again. 'And Finally we have Maroda, don't let his age fool you. His tactics are the finest of any of us and he's very handy with a sword as well'. Sennen cracked his Knuckles and gave a hearty laugh, Valeria grunted, Wanda continued to vomit and Maroda sighed and patted Wanda on the back.

'Now I come to tell you of the situation as it stands. It all begins 12years ago …..'

Ryu had lost his wording and Seth knew why, It was 12 years ago since Royce and the King had changed! He was finally going to get to the bottom of this!

Well now, guess I finally decided to give this another go. Hope it's ok and that you've enjoyed reading it. Catch you all another time!


End file.
